Dragonborn
Born of dragons, as their name proclaims, the Dragonborn '''walk proudly through a world that greets them with fearful incomprehension. They are native to the continent of Dragoria, a land ruled over by dragons, who they hold in the highest respect, treating them almost as gods. The dragonborn are a divided people, with the chromatic and the metallic dragonborn fighting alongside their true dragon kin over who is the absolute power, the metallics representing the side of good, and the chromatics representing absolute evil. This axis is deep rooted in the primal nature of all dragonborn, just as it is in true dragons. Dragonborn have a fearful reputation, even those that are rooted in the aspects of good, and as such are seen as outcasts of societies outside of Dragoria. Dragonborn that leave their homeland are also met with negativity, as those that leave Dragoria are considered to be deserters of a war they were born into, and as such, remain exiled, never to return to their home tribes should they set foot on Dragoria again. * ''Ability Scores. ''Str +2, Cha +1 * ''Size. ''Medium. Dragonborn are taller and heavier than humans, standing well over 6 feet tall and averaging almost 250 pounds. * ''Speed. ''30 feet. * ''Age. ''Dragonborn age fast, reaching adulthood at the age of 13, and they live well into their 70s. * ''Alignment. ''Dragonborn tend to extremes, making a conscious choice for one side or the other in the cosmic war between good and evil (represented by Bahamut and Tiamat, respectively). Metallic dragonborn are good, while their chromatic kin are evil. Exiled and outcast dragonborn sometimes find themselves in a neutral stance, but should their primal urges arise, they may find themselves shifting alignment. * ''Draconic Ancestry. ''You have draconic ancestry. Choose one type of dragon from the Draconic Ancestry table. Your breath weapon and damage resistance are determined by the dragon type, as shown in the table. * ''Breath Weapon. ''You can use your action to exhale destructive energy. Your draconic ancestry determines the size, shape, and damage type of the exhalation. When you use your breath weapon, each creature in the area of the exhalation must make a saving throw, the type of which is determined by your draconic ancestry. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus. A creature takes 2d6 damage on a failed save, and half as much on a successful one. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. After you use your breath weapon, you can't use it again until you complete a short or long rest. * ''Damage Resistance. ''You have resistance to the damage type associated with your draconic ancestry. * ''Language. ''You can speak, read, and write Common and Draconic. '''Draconic Ancestry The Chosen One The dragonborn, while in an eternal conflict with their own people, hold a shared prophecy among not only themselves, but with the true dragons. Every two-hundred years, it is believed that a rare dragonborn is birthed who does not resemble either of its parents, but instead resembles something unique, taking on the aspects and draconic ancestry of a lost species of true dragons; the crystalline dragons. This unique and rare dragonborn takes on a primal neutrality, unlike the divide between the metallic and chromatic dragons, and is believed to be the "Chosen One" to bring balance to dragonkind. A crystalline dragonborn has an intense destiny to fulfill, but because of a dragonborn's unpredictable nature--especially one that is bent on the laws of neutrality--this destiny is often lost in thought and execution, with many young and naive of these "Chosen Ones" falling to corruption and becoming villains under Tiamat's sway. With your DM's consent, you may instead choose one of the draconic ancestries below for your Draconic Ancestry trait, and your Breath Weapon trait is replaced with the Crystalline Breath Weapon trait. ''Crystalline Breath Weapon. ''You can use your action to exhale destructive energy. Your crystalline draconic ancestry determines the size, shape, and damage type of the exhalation. When you use your breath weapon, you immediately take an amount of damage of your breath weapon's type equal to your level, this damage ignores resistance and immunity. Each creature in the area of the exhalation must make a saving throw, the type of which is determined by your draconic ancestry. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus. A creature takes 2d6 damage on a failed save, and half as much on a successful one. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. After using your breath weapon, you can't use it again until you complete a short or long rest. Your breath weapon also has a bonus effect and a lasting effect, each of which are determined by your crystalline draconic ancestry: * ''Amber. ''Your breath weapon leaves a streak of bubbling acid on the ground in a 5 by 30 foot line where you exhaled your breath weapon. Creatures that enter a space occupied by this acid immediately take 2d6 acid damage, and take an additional 2d6 acid damage at the start of each of their turns as long as they remain in the acid. The acid magically evaporates into harmless acidic vapors after 1 minute. Once you reach 11th level, the damage increases to 3d6. * ''Amethyst. ''Your breath weapon manifests into a cloud of dangerous psychic energy in a 15 foot cube where you exhaled your breath weapon. Creatures that enter a space occupied by this psychic cloud must immediately make a Wisdom saving throw, using your breath weapon's save DC. The creature takes 1d6 psychic damage on a failed save, and half as much on a successful on. Creatures that fail the saving throw are also frightened of each creature within 10 feet of the psychic cloud for as long as the cloud remains. The psychic cloud dissipates after 1 minute. Once you reach 11th level, the damage increases to 2d6, and creatures that roll a 1 on their saving throw fall unconscious. * ''Emerald. ''Your breath weapon manifests into a cloud of poisonous gas in a 15 foot cube where you exhaled your breath weapon. Creatures that enter a space occupied by this poisonous cloud must immediately make a Constitution saving throw, using your breath weapon's save DC. The creature takes 1d6 poison damage on a failed save, and half as much on a successful one. Creatures that fail the saving throw are also poisoned for 8 hours. The poisonous cloud dissipates after 1 minute, or if a strong gust of wind disperses it. Once you reach 11th level, the damage increases to 3d6. * ''Diamond. ''Your breath weapon manifests into a wall of radiant light in a 5 by 30 foot line where you exhaled your breath weapon. The wall is completely translucent, and a creature that attempts to pass through the wall must make a Wisdom saving throw, using your breath weapon's save DC. The creature takes 2d6 radiant damage on a failed save, and is pushed back into the space it entered from. A creature that makes a successful save takes half damage and can freely pass through the wall, but if it starts its turn in a space occupied by the wall, they must make the saving throw again. The wall disappears after 1 minute. Once you reach 11th level, the damage increases to 3d6, but if the creature is of a good or evil alignment, the damage is instead increased to 8d6, and a creature killed by your breath weapon, as well as anything they are wearing or carrying that isn't a magic item, are disintegrated in a flash of radiant light. * ''Obsidian. ''Your breath weapon manifests into a streak of magma in a 5 by 30 foot line where you exhaled your breath weapon. Creatures that enter a space occupied by this magma immediately take 2d6 fire damage, and the magma ignites any flammable objects that aren't being worn or carried. A creature that starts its turn in the magma takes an immediate 2d6 fire damage. The magma is treated as difficult terrain, and creatures killed by the magma, as well as anything they are wearing or carrying that isn't a magic item, are burned up and turned to ash. The magma magically disperses into sulfuric gases after 1 minute. Once you reach 11th level, the damage increases to 3d6. Crystalline Draconic Ancestry Appearance The appearance of a dragonborn widely differs, and their general appearance greatly depends on their draconic ancestry. For example, a black dragonborn much more closely resembles a true black dragon, a copper dragonborn resembles a true copper dragon, just the same as any other dragonborn would resemble their respective true dragon. Dragonborn also tend to have the same types of personalities that their true dragon equivalents would have, and their clothing styles may reflect that as such, a white dragonborn may wear more primitive leathers, and a gold dragonborn may tend towards more regal clothing.